


Drown

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Hugs, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Sad, Tears, The Impala (Supernatural), Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel BingoSquare Filled: Trickster GabrielN.B. This features depression, kinda heavy. Look after yourselves.N.B.2. Gender Neutral ReaderN.B.3 I've had a v rough week so be nice pls





	Drown

 

Gabriel sensed it the moment he appeared, in front of Dumb and Dumber.   
“Hey Moose, Deano, what’s occurring?” He asked, looking around. Two people were missing, (Y/N) and Castiel, though Castiel could be anywhere knowing the angel.  
“Nothing really, Dean’s just found a hunt. Me and Dean are taking it” Sam explained, watching as Dean walked in with a duffel bag and some guns.   
“No (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked.   
“They’re not feeling to good” Sam said, not giving any more information. Gabriel nodded and watched as the brother’s left. 

You’d locked yourself in the bathroom long ago. You claimed to Dean that you were just having stomach problems, you couldn’t tell him the truth of it. _You’d long lost the fight. It was like you were drowning, and being dragged under by some Kraken like creature. When you first started feeling like this, the adrenaline of a hunt would drag you back out. But now, it did nothing. The monotony of the hunts did more the opposite, and only lowered you further._ _It felt like tidal waves, every time._

Gabriel walked around the empty bunker corridors, in search of you. He wanted to hear your laugh, it always cheered him up to hear you laugh. It was a contagious laugh, it always made you better.

You were just about to stand up, to make your way back to your bedroom when you heard Gabriel calling your name. _I can’t go out like this. I look a state._  
“Hey Gabe, I’m in here” You called out. You watched as the door handle rattled for a few moments.   
“Sorry Gabe, I’m not feeling too sunny” You called.   
“Let me in, I’ll help you” Gabriel said. Sighing, you reluctantly unlocked the door. Gabriel slowly opened the door. You don’t know what he expected, but its evident it’s not this. You’re sat on the cold, concrete floor, wearing some sweatpants and Sam’s large fitting hoodie.   
“What’s up, sugar pop?” Gabriel asked, moving to sit in front of you. He crosses his legs in front of you and takes your hand in his own.   
“It doesn’t matter” You sighed, watching as Gabriel began massaging your hand.   
“It matters to me” He responded, his eyes meeting your own.   
“It’s stupid” You argued.   
“If it’s got you this upset, it’s not stupid” Gabriel said.   
“Honestly Gabriel, I’ll be okay on my own…I usually do” You murmured.   
“You shouldn’t though” Gabriel said softly.   
“You make life so much better for everyone around here. If not for you, Dean and Sam probably wouldn’t be alive. I probably wouldn’t have stuck around” Gabriel said softly. You shrugged and wiped at your eyes when you felt a tear race down your cheek. Gabriel moved and pulled you into his lap. He hugged you tightly.   
“C’mon, get it out” He said softly.

You don’t know how long you’d been sat in the same position.   
“Feeling better?” He asked.   
“A bit” You sighed. Gabriel smiled and brushed his thumb over your slightly reddened cheeks, drying the tear trails.   
“C’mon, let’s get you back to the room. We’ll get you comfy and have some fun” Gabriel smiled. You nodded and stood up, holding a hand out for Gabriel, who took it as he stood up.

“Wanna pull some pranks on the boys?” Gabriel asked.   
“Sure” You smiled.   
“I’m gonna snap my fingers. We’ll be in the back of the Impala and invisible to them” Gabriel smiled. You nodded and took his free hand in your own. Gabriel looked down and smiled before snapping his fingers. Sure enough, you were in the back seats of the impala, with Gabriel beside you. Sam and Dean were talking away, mostly about the hunt, though you knew that Sam wanted to talk about something else.   
  
Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers, changing the hair colour of the boys, as well as the colour of Baby, from black to bright pink. It took several moments for either to notice. While you watched them, all you could think about was Gabriel’s hand in your own. He smiled to you as he heard your thoughts, briefly squeezing your hand.  
“Dean…what’s going on?” Sam asked, looking out onto Baby’s bonnet. Dean looked over to Sam, barely stifling a laugh at Sam’s now bright green hair.   
“Uh Dean, you clearly haven’t seen your own hair” Sam smirked. Dean pulled the visor down and looked in the mirror, finding his hair now bright blue. You could barely bite back your life, though you knew that if you made any noise that you’d be caught out. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, sending you back to the bunker, where you collapsed with laughter on the bed. Gabriel smiled and watched you, moving to sit beside you.   
“I love it when you laugh” He smiled. You shrugged and smiled, moving to lay down.   
“Will it wear off?” You smiled.   
“Yeah, next few hours” He promised, moving to lay beside you. You curled close to him and smiled.  
“Thank you” You said softly. Gabriel smiled and stroked a thumb over your cheek.   
“No trick here…I’m kinda fallin’ in love with you” He murmured. You blushed and looked down, cupping his hand.   
“I’m sorry” You sighed. Gabriel frowned and moved to tilt your head.   
“Don’t apologise…” He murmured.   
“I don’t want you to tell me anything that you don’t want to, but please…if you’re ever feeling like you were this morning, please pray for me” He begged. You nodded and smiled sadly, hugging him tightly.   
“For what it’s worth…” You sighed.   
“I do like you too…like that…I just…” You continued.   
“I can’t drag you under too” You admitted, resting your cheek on his shoulder.  
“Angel, I can swim. I’ll get you out before you drown” Gabriel promised, brushing his fingers through your hair gently.   
“What if you realise I’m not worth it?” You sighed, knowing it would eventually happen.   
“(Y/N)…if you wasn’t worth it, would I be here now?” Gabriel responded. You nodded, slowly.   
“Okay…” You breathed.   
“If you want to…we can try” You said softly.   
“Are you sure? Don’t feel like you have to” Gabriel said softly, moving so he could look into your eyes. You met his eyes and nodded.  
“I want to” You promised. Gabriel smiled and hugged you tightly. You smiled and relaxed in his arms, shifting to slide under the duvet cover.   
“Tired?” He asked softly. You nodded and moved to pull him close. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel changed himself into some sweatpants.   
“Well, get comfy and we shall sleep…once I change Dean, Sam and Baby back to normal” He smiled. You giggled slightly and curled closer to Gabriel, a smile on your face. 

For the first time in a long time, you fell asleep not feeling as though you were drowning. You felt safe. 


End file.
